Elements and Wilderness
by aliquisbird1
Summary: Story request from my friend. What happens when two of the most unlikely heroes find themselves on Álfheimr, home of the light elves? Read to find out. Rated for swearing. Loki/OC no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed as I sat on my bed waiting… and waiting and yet more waiting. Waiting for what? Well I was waiting for my bipolar friend who goes by the name of Amy. She isn't actually bipolar but I like to tease her with that. _CRASH! _ A loud noise from downstairs notified me of my friends arrival.

"I'm home bitches!" my friends voice shouted from downstairs and my face split into a smile as I heard her footsteps coming up the stairs to my stairs. " remember our promise from earlier?" she asked before barging into my room. I rolled my eyes at her, of course I remembered, my mum and dad weren't at home so she and I were going out to the forest for the day. While most kids our age might go to the movies or go to McDonalds but nooo we, a lazy teenager and a slightly crazed clever clogs, loved to venture into the forest.

"sure, sure we might as well get going, since there is literally nothing better to do" I replied.

Me and my friend walked outside side by side. She was a head taller than me at 176cm tall which annoyed me to no ends. Her strait brow hair stretched down lazily past her shoulders as we strolled down the lane that led to the forest. She was wearing a blue hoodie, navy blue jeans and white trainer because she never likes to dress up or wear uncomfortable clothes. I was a different matter because when with others I dressed better but today I couldn't be bothered so I looked rather similar to Amy at the moment.

We soon reached the forest because it was only a few minutes walk away from my house. I loved the forest because it was peaceful and it quelled Amy's thirst for finding wild animals (she was a bit of an animal maniac and LOVED to draw) so it was good for both of us.

I told Amy to split up and meet back here after a while. I wondered around a bit when I entered this cave. It was unlike any other I had seen. The walls where covered in small crystals and there was a very large pool of clear water in the centre. There was a large crystal amethyst egg in the centre with strange Norse markings in it (don't ask how I knew Norse, It's a long story -_-). "Hey where the fuck are you Holly?" I heard the painfully loud shout from my friend not too far away. Should I call out? Or stay out of harms way from my destructive friend.

I couldn't ponder it for long because she suddenly burst through the slim crack that lead the cave.

"what the hel- was all she managed to say before both me and here disappeared in a bright flash.


	2. Chapter 2

Holly's P.O.V

My first thought when I woke up? 'Whoa'

Ok not really my first though went a bit along the lines of _'what the hell? Uughhhhhhhh' _but that was my second thought.

And my first thought was completely valid. I mean really, wow… this place was beautiful! I was surrounded by a rich evergreen forest, the tips of trees towering high above me and swaying gracefully in the slight wind. The floor was covered in twigs and other debris from the trees but that didn't take away from the beauty of it at all. I heard a small river rushing near me and birds tweeting above me quietly. So peaceful…

"Whoa, what the actual fuck?!" I heard a gravely voice behind me speak. So much for peace.

Whoa what the actual fuck was indeed a very good sentence to describe the scene before me. A 3 foot tall, midnight black wolf with blue eyes was looking around at its surrounding confusedly. It had a silver pendant on it's neck and a small and simple silver bracelet on its lean legs.

I fought the urge to scream bloody murder at the wolf. _A frickin wolf just spoke!_ By now I was certain I had hit my head and was hallucinating. "oh my gods! Holly where the hell are we?" yet again the wolf spoke. Suddenly I recognized that voice. Could it be?

"Uh Amy, is that you?" I cautiously asked, my voice showing fear at a god damn speaking wolf.

"Yeah of course it is!" the wolf (Amy now I guess) exclaimed "Who else would I be?"

"Umm why don't you go take a look at yourself?" I asked Amy.

"Fine" she answered back, confused.

She trotted (weird!) of to the stream, apparently unaware of the fact that she was walking on all fours. _In 3, 2, 1…_

"Holy cow, what the hell!" I heard the expected wolfish bark from my wolf friend.

"Holly! I'm a fricking wolf!" she exclaimed in a very wolf like yelp.

"No dip Sherlock. How could you tell?" I answered, sarcasm dripping from my words.

"I wanna explore!" she whined at me as she came and brushed up against my legs in a catlike fashion.

"Fine, but don't do that Its creepy, ok doggie?" I told her.

"Doggie?" she inquired her head tilting to the side. I just chuckled at her and head off into the forest.

**Time lapse: 20 minutes later**

"Amy! Come over here, NOW!" I half screamed

"Oh god what is it?" she burst though the thicket and into the clearing I was in with a squirrel on her head, a deer following her, a fox slinking beneath her paws and plenty of birds flying around her. I was way too excited to notice.

"I'M CONTROLLING WATER!" I said astounded. It was true. I had raised a small ball of water, no bigger than my fist, above the river I was currently kneeling next to.

Amy grinned with her wolf snout. " Well that's two of us with bat shit crazy abilities now!" she exclaimed

I raised an eyebrow at her and she just motioned at the herds of different animals standing behind her. " they claim that I am their Queen, the Queen of the wilderness as they say" she relayed to me. My faced morphed into a shocked face but then split into a large grin. "This is so cool!" I said as I ran to hug the conduffled dog in front of me. This was so so so so so awesome!

"come on lets go exploring " I said as me, a dog/Queen and a bunch of wildly confused wild animals (had to use a bad pun sort of thing) walked out of the forest clearing. This was going to be an adventure indeed!


End file.
